Just ask
by ElizabethHoWey
Summary: This is drabble pairings! It can be other stuff too if you like Just ask, I'll do this on my free time when I'm not writing my others.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little drabble thing for free time, say a pairing and I'll get to it. I don't hate any pairing! Well...maybe except Dave Terezi...I'm sorry. But anything else I love so ask away! XD**

"Feferi?"

"Yes Karkat?" She giggled a giant smile on her face, it made his stomach churn. She was so pretty...

"I was wondering...if you'd like to go to the dance with me..I mean you don't have to! I know I wouldn't go with someone as myself-."

"Karkat!," She looked at him with a stern look, "Of course I'd go with you! Don't put yourself down! That's glubbin' awful!" She quickly covered her mouth, she tries so hard to not make fish puns now days but looks like it just slipped.

Despite Karkat's sour mood he smiled, he just couldn't be rude around Feferi. She's just to perfect. He stood on his tip toes and ruffled her long brown hair she made a face at him and started to ruffle his own white hair. They got into a laughing fit and walked away together.

**There's just a sample of what it'd look like! I'll do girlxgirl, boyxboy, and of course boyxgirl. NO NSFW. I don't do that, sorry. Again any pairing! ^w^**


	2. JohnxDave GamTav

**This was an ask by RoyalWriter! Thank you for being the first! Also here you go ^^ Some JohnxDave AND GamTav**

It was movie night which means the famous music club trio would get together to watch movies! It was Gamzee's turn to pick the movie so of course the other three already knew what type it'd be. Let's just say two were uneasy and one was excited.

John gave a big smile to the two at the doorway, "Gamzee! Tavros! Finally we thought you'd wouldn't show!" He gave a mischievous smile hinting something to Gamzee, who in return gave John a very non innocent smile back. Tavros just stood there, he had a bad feeling..

* * *

Soon all four were settled down, Dave sitting next to John on the couch while Tavros was sitting in Gamzee's lap on a bean bag chair. They watched as the beggening rolled through. The movie was called IT. Gamzee had apparently got it from his brother Kurloz.

Dave watched as a little girl rode down the street on a tricycle singing to himself. He raised an eyebrow. Wasn't this supposed to be scary? She went up to the house and put her little bike up, she looked down and picked up a doll. Soon creepy laughter filled the speakers. He stiffened What the hell...Creepy laughter soon followed.

When the clown popped out from the white sheets he balled his hands up into Johns shirt, he hated clowns. Oh my god why'd hey pick this?!

* * *

Tavros watched as the clown came from the drainage pipes, he whimpered a little. This whole movie was creepy beyond belief. He couldn't believe Gamzee enjoyed this kind of thing. He looked up at Dave and kinda had a pang of sorry for him. He was afraid of clowns everyone in our sixteen group circle knew it. He was huddled close to John..who was smiling? So this was there game? He huffed and looked up at Gamzee, the blonde haired Juggalo was engrossed in the movie. He smirked and yawned, then picked up the remote to the tv.

Hitting pause he spoke up, "Guys I'm going to the bathroom. Dave could you show me where it's at?"

The three looked at him, Dave was about to say something but stopped himself. He took one look at my smiling face and nodded, he got up and began walking I followed quickly after leaving Gamzee and John behind puzzled.

* * *

Dave smirked, he once saw that smile on Tav's face before, it was last years Halloween party. He thought of some AMAZING pranks for his troublesome neighbors. It was hilarious.

Soon when they were out of ear shot of the living room Dave turned and looked at the brown headed boy, "Alright mohawk wonder what's the plan?"

Tavros chuckled and patted Dave's shoulder, "We attack using I'm not cuddling with you. Cause, uhh, you do know that was the reason they picked this movie right? To get us scared. So like what if we just ignore them and like...uhh..."

Dave's smirk got wider, "We hug each other instead of them when we get scared?"

The blonde boy laughed a little as Tav nodded, he couldn't wait to tell bro about this all.

* * *

When they got back they both sat by each other next to the couch.

"Hey tavbro why don't ya come sit here?"

"No..I uhh, I'm good gamzee. I'll just sit next to dave."

"Oh..Okay.."

John shrugged at Gamzee and pushed pause after grabbing the remote.

They really did stick to their plan, whenever one got even a little scared they would hang on to the other, or when Gamzee or John tried to hug them and such they ignored them.

By the end of the movie you could say John and gamzee were a bit annoyed.

* * *

Gamzee started the car and waved at the window towards Dave and John, before starting down the road to his and Tavros's apartment. He stopped at a red light and sighed, "Tav. . ."

Tavros looked at Gamzee, his natural meek smile plastered on his face. "Yes Gamzee?"

"Did you-..Nah never mind."

Tav's smile increased, "Never mind what Gamzee?"

"Uh...Nothing.."

This made Tavros giggle and reach over to kiss Gamzee's white painted nose, "Next time you want to cuddle just say so Gam, no need to scare us."

Gam just laughed and nodded, driving once more when the light turned green.

* * *

John looked at Dave who was sitting on the couch flipping through one of his comic books. He looked at him curouisly, did Dave like him anymore? Is that why he didn't sit with him for the rest of the movie?

Dave looked up at John, "Dude if you keep staring at me, I'ma half to through something at ya."

John just chuckled and made his way over towards Dave, sitting down at his feet, "I was just wondering..you know..why you didn't sit with me? Don't you like? I mean we've been together for a while and I-.."

Dave erupted into laughter, his usual facade breaking.

John stared at him fearing that Dave might have broke.

"Oh my god John dude get over here."

Hesitantly John scooted towards the other, before he could say anything Dave grabbed him and pushed him down. Dave squirmed around before he found himself on his lovers chest. His head was against Johns chest, arms around the others stomach. he nuzzled his head and sighed, "If you ever show me another clown movie just for your needs again, i swear egderp I will hurt you."

John just laughed.

**I hope this was to your liking :3**


	3. more JohnDave Like totes

**making a random drabble_ eve_**

Dancing fluently to the beat you counted your steps and how many times you messed up, it appears though your one and only on looker didn't care he was smiling and clapping giddyley as he watched you. Damn it John why are you so adorable, you'd make a baby grow up quickly. Like that even makes sense.

Finishing your last dance move you huffed trying catch your breath, he laughed and ran up to you.

"Dave you rock! I mean Ive never seen a guy actually dance that fast and not fall!"

Dave smirked.

"Dude don't ya think i even messed up a lil' bit? I mean I know fer sure I did at least a billion times."

The other just laughed again and patted your back, "No Dave you NEVER mess up!~"

"Sure I don'."

John gave him a smile and tackle hugged the smaller causing the two to fall to the grass making them both laugh. Over the summer John hit a groth spurt and at least got three or two inches taller than dave. It annoyed Dave to no end but he got used to it.

"Hey Dave? You know your perfect right? Like don't ever think anything else."

It got quiet for a while until dave replied, "Sure thing" He gave a smile and kissed Johns nose and in return John kissed Dave on the lips softly.

**SOOOOOOOO much oocs ness, it's unreal. But ehh, i don't carrrrererererererrerererererere. rerere? Yep I don't make sense. Welp here folks. Have Johndave**


	4. VrisKan

**request from Rubicksmaster! VrisKan, i think i've done this befurr on another story - Ehh anyway here! Tis Humanstuck, I hope you don't mind.**

You grined as you watched her, she was perfect. Tan skin, short black hair and those curves! She laughed as Kanaya fussed about Karkat's clothes. Dang fiesty too~

Vriska pulled her blonde hair back into a pony tail and flipped her black eyes patch over her bandages. Her eye was throbbing like usual. She grinned once again and walked toward the fashionista.

"Heeeeeeeey Kan leave the albino alone~ You can chit chat with me instead!" Her grin grew wider as Karkat gave her an evil glare.

Kanaya sighed, "Karkat i believe Gamzee was looking for you." He gave her a look and walked off, actually stomping would be a better word to describe it. She turned to look at you, her brown eyes staring into your own, "What do you want Vriska?"

"Haha, girl i want nothing but to talk to you. Ya know like we used to do?"

"Hmm, I see. Well go ahead talk to me I am here to listen."

You sighed, she was always like this. With a smile you snaked your good arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. The response you got was adorable! Her pudgy cheeks we dusted with red and her lips puckered in annoyance. You chuckled, "Alrighty~ Let's see, let's talk about you and me?"

Her face brightened, "Me and you?"

"Yeah Girl! You and me! Like we should totes get together~" You moved her closer into your chest, without struggle she hugged you. It surprised you but also made your heart beat a bit faster.

'Well why not," you could feel her smirk forming, damn what an adorable shit. You could just eat her up, in many ways than one~

**Pervert joke at the end~ Fufufu**


	5. GamKar, Arasol, TereVris

**request from a guest! GamKar, Arasol, and tereVris. I kinda like this request :3**

Man what a miracle that little wicked albino is, he's like all up and always yelling but how could anyone be angry at the little shit? He just needs a motherfucking hug, that's all. Or maybe the miracle plant, you chuckled. Miracle plant. You like that.

Gamzee sat there staring at his lil Karkat yelling at the poor hacker dude. Ghost girl was standing off to the side with the laughing blind girl and..uhh..spider chick. Damn he needs to start remembering names. He thought this was supposed to a triple date. Hmm, he stood stretching his long legs and walked toward the two that are currently fighting.

"Hey now mah brothers you shouldn't be yelling word garbage at each other, it's not cool. The ladies are getting restless. Let's just get this date all up and started."

He made a peace sign and smiled, Aradia giggled.

Sollux gave him a wtf look and walked back toward his gal. Man needs to ease up, you looked to your own lil gal. You chuckled to yourself.

"What are you fucking laughing at now?"

'Ahh nothing bro just imaging ya in a dress. You'd be the best damn motherfucking gal ever to be seen man."

His face lit up as the others laughed, he flicked you off and muttered let's go. Which made you grin and catch up to him.

* * *

You couldn't see very well but damn could you just imagine Karkles blush, he was so fun to mess with! You could see the outline of Vriska, you smiled and grabbed her metal hand. You could tell she was looking at you so you gave her a grin and cuddled up close to her, she was taller than you so it was pretty easy.

Sometimes you wished that accident never happened so that you could see perfecting again, to see her face, to actually be the way it was. You know some nights you hear her crying in the bathroom about what happened. That night affected everyone. Aradia nearly died, Gamzee almost killed Nepeta and Equius, She lost her hand and her eye got half destroyed, Sollux almost lost his own eyesight, Kanaya got shot, and Eridan and Fef...Well let's say there finally together again in heaven.

That night you also lost your eyesight. Tavros lost his legs..which was Vriska's fault, you know she's guilty about it.

Shaking your head you tried to get rid of your sour thoughts. That night was long ago, most have healed from it. You giggle as you glomped on your love, she made a funny sound which made you laugh more. She kissed your cheek, yeah most have healed.

* * *

You smile as you see Vriska and Terezi. You can tell they love each other very much, same with Karkat and Gamzee, it may not seem it with the two but if you look closely it's very clear.

You looked up toward Sollux who was also smiling. You love him, even after what happened he still loves you too. And that just really makes you happy whenever you think about it. He still has nightmares though, but you help out of them.

You like his smile, no you love his smile.

You grab his arm and hug him, he chuckles and holds you close.

**ovo Here. I have my own headcannons for Humanstuck. This is one of them! Maybe if I feel like it I'll write a drabble of it. But only if i have time okay? ^w^ Off to another one!**


	6. RoseJade, DaveSol

**request from RinNeko6369! DaveSol, RoseJade!**

You giggled as you watched Rose. She was currently trying to cut her own hair. You smiled and bounced up to her trying not to surprised her at the same time. "Rose do you need help?"

She looked at you, debating a little in her head. After a little while she smiled softly and handed Jade the scissors, "As long as you do not cut it to short. I'd very much like that."

You nod and wait for her to turn around, you really like her hair. It wa always soft and silky. She looked really pretty with long hair but...if she wants it short so be it~!

You grab a bit her her hair and put it up, then start cutting the bottom layer, evening it out with what Rose has already cut.

When you got down with her bottom layer you smiled, she was half asleep! So adorable~ You let her top part down and giggled.

She turned and looked at you with a tired yet questioning look, "Rose! Your just like a little kid eheh."

Her ears turned red which made your smile grow wider, you really did think she was cute. She turned around again, and you got back to work. By the time you finsihed she was asleep. You could tell by her slow and steady breathing, and the way small snores came from her lips. You smiled and put the scissors up, then coming back you brushed hair from her shirt.

You stared at her wondering if you should...eh oh well! You bent down and put your arm around her and an arm hooked below her legs. You slowley stood with her, she looked so peaceful, so..pretty..

Walking out of the kitchen you started to walk toward her room. Yep she was defiantly just like a child!

"Ehehehe!~"

* * *

You stared at him, how could a troll be this fucking hot.

Sollux was laying down with his laptop, err Husktop or whatever it was, on his chest. He was really fused into whatever he was doing. For once his blue and red shades weren't on his face.

Dang did he really like his eyes, they were just so transfixing, so..beatiful.

Slowley Dave got up and totally went ninja, he silently snuck up to the other. He smirked and jumped on him, a squel came from the yellow blood, he tried to struggle out of the texans grip.

"Dave you assth!"

"Yep totally and 'assth'."

he growled which made your smile turn to a grin. You loved messing with him. You pulled his laptop from him and set down next to him, "man you love me don't try to hide it."

He let out an annoyed sigh, "Love isth sthomthing that humansth feel not usth trollsth."

You made a hmmhmm and moved your hands toward his head, he seemed to know what you were about to do because he jumped and tried to get out from underneath you, you wouldn't let him though.

"Sthrider don't you dar-."

A small sound came from the smaller as you rubbed one of his horns, you couldn't help but laugh at how easy it was to change a trolls mood.

"Don't what? heh"

"Doucthe."

**Not very good with Dave sorry -**


	7. Karkat's laugh

**Karkat has one of the weirdest laughs ever. It's loud and weird and he "skrees" through most of it. When most humans and trolls hear it they jump and he'll stifle it. Meenah thinks it's adorable and so every time they hang out she tickles him mercilessly. **

**Okay so I found this at a homestuck fluff headcannon blog and was like ekkk! Must try to write! So I did! ^^ this will be a reminder that I will write anything XD Doesn't have to be a pairing!**

**I'll just do Karkat laughing accidentally ^^ Cause Meenah is hard to write eve**

God! Can't we all just have a normal meeting for once?! Yes they won the game but fuck, they really shouldn't be on edge as much as they are. Stupid daily meetings. They annoyed him, of course it was Striders and Vriska's idea. Everyone just agreed, no, I declined though. To bad they don't listen to me, AT ALL.

Most of us were sitting around a large table, now it was rare that all of us actually attended at once. Gamzee would sometimes forget, being to busy...with stuff...Eridan would just show when he felt and the others would just not come.

They'd been engaged in conversation for a while now, Dave speaking about his patrols around the small planet. Oh yeah, when they won the game a new planet did form, but it turns out you had to die first of old age before the new earth was actually created and humans would walk again.

Pretty fucked up right?

Anyway they live on a very small planet right now, when he ment small he ment small, you can travel all the way around it in less than an hour on foot. Less if you fly..well some could only fly.

"Karkat what do you think?"

Your eyes snap up to Dave and the others who look at you expecting you to answer, "Wait what?"

Many sighs were uttered and Dave just face palmed, "Dude have you even been listening this entire time Ive been talkin'?"

He blinked, bored look across his face, "No, I haven't dave. Because this is all stupid."

"Stupid? How is worrin' for saftey is stupid?" His texan or whatever the fuck that accent is always annoys you. Actually his face annoys you. Very much so.

"It's not like that dip fuck,_ It's just why can't we all relax for a while, i know for fucking sure everyone is tired of this bullshit. Getting up everyday to try to fix problems that aren't even there! It's fucking stupid_."

He covered his mouth, his old way of speaking just slipped through, his quiet and smooth tone he;d always use when he'd get frustrated with crab dad.

Dave's eyebrows raised, "Karkar don't tell me you have an accent all to your own."

He growled softly at him, Nepeta just smiled in delight having found something out of Karkat. Actually everyone who was attending today was quit curious now, Kanaya, Nepeta, terezi, John, Vriska, and Fefei had showed up today, and they were all staring at Karkat intently."

There faces. A small feeling bubbled inside his stomach, "_What if I do Dave? I hope your highness isn't all to fucking shocked about it."_

John giggled, "You sound british!"

Trolls scrunched there faces up, of course they've never heard of the term 'british'.

Karkat took one look at Kanaya's face and burst out laughing, "Ehheheh Skreeeee ehehe skeeh ehehhaha."

Eyes widened around the room having been caught off guard nepeta went in defense stance, while Vriska pulled out a dagger and looked around. karkat covered his mouth trying to get his laughter under-control, after a few moments they all realized with surprised that the noise they heard was actually from karkat.

"Hahaha..haha..sreeeh..ha..ouch..my sides.."

They all just stared at him.

**So not my best but, ehhhh, don't care. I did a sckreeing Karkitty. i feel prowerfull~ :33**


	8. OH MY GOD, why'd i write this?

**I like read this head cannon about all trolls having the equivalent of boobs and I thought it was awesome So like all trolls have padding from when they were grubs and then they grow but the padding is still there, so they turn into what we call boobs. Just no nipples, karkat, him being chubby in a headcannon of mine, he would have the largest out of the males :3 **

**Some trolls actually get theirs taken off so some wouldn't have them though, like Tavros for example. Well this headcannon is not mine but I'm just promoting it!**

**Warning: Troll boobs and Dave touching them :B**

This is all stupid! His life is stupid! How could he of misplaced his bandage? He was wearing it before he fucking took a shower for gosh sake!

Karkat stood by his coon, rage written across his face, ""FUCK EVERYTHING! This is all bullshit!"

He puffed his cheeks up and sighed, guess he was going to find it later then. He grabbed his long sleeved shirt and pulled it over, it was a bit snug now considering his rumble spheres are quite large.

He cursed himself and pushed them in place before opening up his door and walking out toward the kitchen of the meteor. When he walked into the kitchen Kanaya greeted him with a smile, "Oh, Karkat did you misplace your binder again?" She shook her head, obviuosly very amused.

"Yeah so fucking what?"

She smirked, "Karkat dear you do know the humans barely know anything about are troll culture right? And you know that only human female have rumble spheres."

He blinked, his think pan calculating, suddenly his eyes widdened. "Damn it, well I guess I'll be in my fucking block all day then." Another amused smile was sent his way as he turned, but before he could actually get out the door he bumped into Rose.

"Oh my I am so-..Karkat?"

She looked at him very carefully confusion on her face, "Karkat...I thought you male..."

He face palmed and Kanaya's smirk grew. "I AM SO NOT DEALING WITH THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW! I am a guy you nook brain!"

More confusion, he grumbled and stomped out of the kitchen, he could leave Kanaya having to explain this shit to her cause he certainly wasn't going to. He was almost there, almost fucking there. Until he saw a red cape walk past him then turn around and stand infront of him. No, correction, it was dave. Dave who was currently was staring at him, jaw open.

He said nothing just a wtf expression clear as day upon his face.

"I am not fucking explain troll biology to a human right now so I'll make it short. I AM NOT A GIRL."

Karkat growled and tried to walk past dave, but he was held in place by the other. He looked up at the taller, the shocked expression gone but now his poker face back.

Suddenly he felt hands grope his chest.

" . . . . .Dave what are you doing."

"You have breasts man, breasts."

"I have no fucking clue what those are but stop touching my rumble spheres."

"No."

"Dave I will fucking murder yo-.." A sudden flash of pleasure filled him for a second as Dave squeezed, a small groan left his lips. Red dusted his cheeks as he swatted daves hands away, 'YOU FUCKING NOOK WHIFFER!"

_Wham!_

* * *

Dave grinned as he walked into the kitchen, grin on his face. When questioned by rose why he had a bloody nose he only replied this, "Boobs are awesome."

**I AM AWESOME. Okay no I'm not, this is trash that i think is funny.**


	9. GamKar

**Request by Sorrow Without GamzeeXKarkat**

You stared, you just really couldn't help it. This bro was a fucking miracle, I mean just look at that beautiful silver hair and those pale red eyes. Just motherfuckin' wonderful he is.

You grin as you walk toward the shorter boy, he seems the type to give you hell but dang he looks like a lil adorable one so maybe you could fucking forgive the bitch if he yells at you. Grin getting wider as you finally reach him you reach a dark toned hand out, he immediately turns around towards you quickly and glares.

"What?"

You chuckle at his annoyance, "Just couldn't help but notice this miracle right here bro. It's just up and standing next to a brother now, just motherfuckin' beautiful you are."

His eye twitched, "Are you fucking blind or some shit? I don't even know you so why are you talking to me you freaky clown."

Oh man the voices are saying some shit I do no appreciate right now, he brought a hand to his head and ruffled his hair trying to clear the bad thoughts, "I'm Gamzee Makara, what's your name then?"

" . . . Why should I say? You just can't come up to a person and fucking say there beautiful then expect them to be all nice. It just doesn't work that way _Gamzee._"

Hmm, what a wicked shit, fierce, short, tempered, and motherfucking sweet in the looks. What a angel.

He sighed, "Karkat Vantas. My names. . . Karkat Vantas."

Vantas. . . Where have I heard that name before? He scratched his head, "Ahh, Carmine Vantas. That's fucking where."

"YOU KNOW MY DAD?!" Karkat's eyes widened.

You frowned, "Well I did know the fucker, saw him before that bitch up and killed him." Your heart plumets when you see that look on his face, "Sorry bro. . . I know. . You ain't never probably seen your dad and all but if it mother fucking makes ya feel better he said he wasn't scared when I saw him."

His face lightens but only a bit, you pat his shoulder softly and smile. "Hey bro lets get off this depressing shit and start chattin with each other, get to know one another."

He nods slowely, you grin thanking the messiahs that he isn't fussing like earlier. You suddenly come to the conclusion that the voices are gone now though. . .

You laugh to yourself while he stares at you like your crazy, he is a fucking miracle.

**GamKar...Sorta..i think... .~.**


	10. JadeKat

**Request by anomnomnom, man dude your name. ;I JadeKat Sorry it was late! School got in the way! Also fun fact, instead of writing busy, i wrote busty in here on accident. I AM AWESOME. WOHOO SORRY SADSTUCK**

You stared at him and giggled, he was adorable! Even more cuter than your sweetie bec! Which you find it hard to believe because like wow you really think bec was cute! uhh..Was.

karkat was currently laying on your lap, small chirping sounds came from his sleeping body and you just smiled. Your very own Karkat, "Hehehe Can't believe I just made him sound like an object!"

She giggled once more, as it was indeed in her nature to be so carefree, and stroked the sleeping trolls head softly. She hummed a tune that had laid deep in her memories from her grandfather.

You really do like karkat. . . but he just seems so busy all the time, its hard to get him to sleep but you finally manged to get him to slumber he was like an angel. You smiled, your big teeth showing, as you lifted him a bit into your chest and you hugged him. You hugged him tightly and tears threatened to fall. You love him but he pushes himself to hard, you love him but your scared.

Scared of what will happen, scared because everyone that was actually alive are god tier. . . and not him. He could still die. he could still leave you. All because...he was cancer. A...A...A mutant in troll standards! For that he doesn't. . . He doesn't have a quest bed. He can't. .

Tears were falling rapidly onto your glasses making it very blurry for you to see, but soon you feel a hand on your head and you hear a groggy voice shoosh you.

You just cry more because he is just so sweet, just so nice, you wish the universe was nicer to him.

Hugging him tighter you try to stop your tears and soon you mange to, only to realize that no. You wouldn't stand for this, that no he was your Karkat!

A sad but perfect jade smile lit up on her face and kissed her beloveds check. "I will find a way Karkat, I will end this game for you" She whispered to the once again sleeping troll.

**I think this might count for sadstuck. Oh golly.**


	11. Chapter 11 Alphas!

**Request by Raph's Kunoichi, Alphas! This should be interesting as Ive never done this before! Hehe OwO Mostly RoxyJane because girl otp love right there. Sorry - Also yay! Normal AU where they are twenty year olds!**

Staring was all you could do, what had happened last night? You grip your short black hair tightly and silently scream. Roxy was passed out near the couch, Dirk was laying on someone.. . Oh god it was Jake. Blue eyes widened when memories flooded back to you.

* * *

"Heeyyy Janie like just haved some puu-lease?"

You glanced at the three who stared at you expectantly, you told your grandpa you'd never drink. . .but. . .

Taking the glass bottle of, whatever was in it she really couldn't tell, and brought it to her lips. Drunk cheers came from Roxy Dirk and Jake, she scrunched up her nose and chugged it. gagging at the taste a little she swallowed as much as possible. By the time the bottle was half empty she pulled away, room silent full of drunkin awe and her head feeling really dizzy.

She giggled, wait why did she giggle? Ohh, oh well! She continued to laugh as Roxy grabbed the drink from her hands and started taking drinks herself. Everyone was laughing.

Dirk had plenty to drink while Jake being a very light weight only drank a cup before he started slurring.

After a while they were all whipped, Dirk and Jake were kissing on the couch, you could hear the sounds they made as it became heated. Your hazy mind just tossed it off and you laughed. You felt Roxy come from behind you and you grinned.

"Janeeee babyyy it's your birftday soo like here be your president.. present"

You giggled at her drunk slurr and you turn around planting your own kisses on her, she gladly returns them with vigor. You can actually taste her cherry bomb she made earlier and sigh into the kiss. Soon her tongue poked at your lips and you slightly part them letting her tongue explore your mouth. You loved it, but it ended with you parting to get air.

You giggle and glomp her as more kisses and groping came about.

* * *

A blush was spreading rapidly across her face as the memories kept flooding in, you know at somepoint though that you and Roxy figured out Dirk was the bottom. . .causing Roxy, not wanting to be showed up by her younger brother, submitted to you. Which you took into heart. . . Sorta.

**I have no idea where I went with this. But hey, sloppy makeouts. /is so sorry and gets shot/ **


	12. Chapter 12 Signless

**Neeeeedddd more askksss**

You grinned a little as you watched her, you couldn't help but think she was beautiful. Her long black hair and those cat like features were adorable in your perspective.

Something inside you might of died when you realized you probably couldn't approach her though, you were The Signless… A mutant.

She was a lime blood by the looks of it, you barely see lime bloods. They usually get culled, though you have no idea why, before they even reach three sweeps. It was horrid and also it was another thing you wanted to change in this vile world.

Your blood pusher almost stopped when she turned and looked at you, she smiled and walked over. She was so graceful when walking. .

"Hello, hehehe, I don't see many yellow bloods around here!"

You blinked, then almost face palmed, you were disguised as a yellow blood right now.

"Oh, well I'm just running an errand?"

Wow okay you sure do sound believable.

She just giggled, making you smile which turned into a frown very quickly as you felt liquid run down your nose, this caused you to turn around quickly. when you were a wriggler you hit a wall while running away from a indigo blood breaking your nose. So every time it gets cold it makes your nose bleed. You cant let her see your blood colour! Shit! Curse having node bleeds during the winter!

"Hey? Are you okay?"

She tried to turn you around but you wouldn't budge, you really hated this. Hating to hide your blood colour, hating to be careful around other trolls so they won't notice then treat you different.

A gasp hit your ears and you nearly cried out as you saw that she had stood infront of you staring at the bright red that ran down your chin. Damn was this a bad nose bleed.

You gripped it tightly and turned to run but she grabbed your shoulder, letting out a surprised sound she chuckled.

"So I'm gifted with knowing the Signless now?"

You looked up at her and cocked your head, "You know of me?"

Confusion must have been acrosss your face because she just patted your shoulder and grinned.

"Most low bloods know of you! The mutant that will bring the higher ups down! Your amazing!"

Your face lit up with red and you tried desperately to wipe the blood away from your face.

She smiled at you and handed a grey cloth to you that she pulled from her pocket. "Come with me and i'll get you cleaned up. My name is Disciple by the way."

You smiled and followed her, "My real names Carmine…"


End file.
